world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Meta Knight
"eat as" ―Dark Meta Knight. Dark Meta Knight '''or Dark Meta/DMK for short is an antagonist in World Between Worlds, Dark Meta Knight is the dark doppelgänger of Meta Knight, he seems to lead some sort of dark army in the Mirror World, he's considered one of the strongest beings in Goanimate Attributes. Appearance. As a Mirror World copy of Meta Knight, Dark Meta Knight bears a great resemblance to his original counterpart. The main difference between the two is their coloration. While Meta Knight's design is somewhat vibrant, Dark Meta Knight is gray and dark. He has a dark gray body, bright red sabatons, and pale yellow eyes that have an orange glow to them. His mask is essentially the same as Meta Knight's, although it seems to have a large scar on its left side. He wears a torn black cape that apparently grants him wings like the original Meta Knight, and has smaller but wider eyes compared to his original counterpart, giving him a much more hostile look. His sword, a near-copy of Meta Knight's sword Galaxia, is called the '''Shadow Galaxia, it has seven branches of blades instead of Galaxia's typical five, and has a blue sapphire embedded in its hilt. Personality. Dark Meta Knight possesses a drastically different mindset from Meta Knight – he has almost no sense of a knight's characteristic honor or chivalry like his brighter counterpart, rather adopting a very pragmatic approach to dealing with his enemies; this is displayed as he prefers ambushing his foes rather than giving them a chance to defend themselves. Another trait of Dark Meta Knight is his aggressiveness compared to the real one in lieu of his pragmatism, making frequent use of magic along with his accomplished swordplay as he does so. Curiously, he also seems to possess some minor desire to impersonate his real counterpart. Skills. Dark Meta Knight is capable of using many of Meta Knight's standard abilities, including wing-based flight, tornado columns, dark sword beams and crescents, and the dimensional cape (though not utilized to the extent of Meta Knight's). He is also capable of summoning copies of himself, and even causing giant sword blades to pierce up from under the ground to impale his opponents, he also seems to be capable of summoning mirrors to deflect projectiles or summon mirror portals with giant swords that come out of them to stab an opponent. History. After the events of Kirby Triple Deluxe, Dark Meta Knight was sealed away in the Mirror World by King Dedede, it seems like he has spent five years trapped in the Mirror World, searching for a Nova to send him back to the real world, he eventually found a Nova and returned to Dream-land. It's presumed that Dark Meta Knight killed King Dedede a few hours after his return to Popstar and became Dream Land's new "king". Keeby, aware of this, alerts Grand Dad, Sonic and the rest of the crew about this, and Sonic and Ska/Sukima go to investigate to Dedede's Castle, Ska gets eventually kidnapped by Dark Meta Knight and Shadow Dan, luckily Grand Dad saved Ska and brought him back to Midway Town. Lately, Dark Meta Knight's been on a mission to take revenge on Meta Knight. After several months of inactivity, Parallel Meta Knight (disguised as Meta Knight) claimed that he had killed Dark Meta Knight and confirmed that King Dedede was indeed dead, he took the control of Dreamland and tricked the Halberd Crew to believe that he was the real one, eventually trapping the Halberd in the Mirror World to seal both Galacta Knight and Meta Knigh in the Dimensional Mirror. Relationships. TBA. Themes. * '''Normal Theme: '''https://youtu.be/0Zm_WexFSb0 * '''Battle Theme: '''https://youtu.be/ejwPkLHlZ1U Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kirby (series) Category:Villains